Different Personalities
by I the Writer Girl
Summary: Bella always lived with her dad. A tragic happened and her dad died in a car accident. She lives with Renee and Phil. Bella loves sports. Edward lives with his adopted parents. He is a nerd. He likes Bella. How will these two opposites love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Different Personalities **

**Summery: Bella always lived with her dad. That's when her dad dies and goes lives with her mom. She loves doing sports. She get's a collage degree for soccer and every sport. Edward lives with adopted parent Carlisle** **and Esme. He is a nerd. Then his world is turned upside down when he meets Bella. What will happen next? ALL HUMAN! It is summer. **

**By Stormdog11 and I the Writer Girl **

**People are OCC. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

I was in the car with my stupid boring mom and her new husband Phil who seemed like a jerk. My dad Charlie taught me that I always punch jerks in the stomachs. If they are athletic you aim for their face. My mom Renee left me and my dad. I was only a small baby.

The only part I like about living with my mom is that it is always warm and it barley rains. Never snows. That's only it. I hate my mother and Phil. I don't care how they judge me. My father said hate was a strong word. Hate means murder. "Isabella, I missed you so much." Renee my mother says.

"My name is Bella." I hissed at her. She just ignores that. "If you missed me so much why did you leave me?" I hissed at her again. That time she jumped. Now she was thinking that she shouldn't have said a word to me. My dad would think I had an attitude and needed to drop it. But I would never talk to dad like that. Just my mom and Phil I would have a bad attitude.

Finally we came to a house. It was fancy. There house was white. It looked like it had 3 floors. There was an outdoor pool. They had a volley ball net. I knew my dad was never athletic but it reminded me how my dad would always play and volley ball with me even know he lose. "Bella," She hesitated to say my name. "Your room is on the third floor at the end on the left." She told me and handed a two simple keys. "Ones to your room and the house. I thought you like privacy." I nod.

I looked at the next door neighbor and see a 2 girls and 3 boys. One girl has pixie short brown hair and is wearing a hot pink bikini. The other girl had blond wavy long hair which is put up. She had on a red bikini. One boy had brown short hair and is wearing cut off jean shorts with no shirt. Another boy had shaggy blond hair with just shorts and no shirt. The last boy has blond combed hair back and with shorts on and a red shirt. He has on glasses that our like Harry Potter's glasses. I laugh at that thought.

I look behind me and see that my mom and Phil left. I walk up to the house and used the wrong key the first time. I unlocked it with the other key and then walked in. I walked in to their kitchen. It was all white except there were these squares with the pattern blue and white. Light blue then white. It looked pretty cool. I walked in the next room. It was a living room. Everything was red, orange, or brown. There was a piano, and a flat screen TV. I went to the next room and it said Guest Room. I opened it and it was pink so I slammed the door. I went to the next room. It was a bathroom. It was green and light green. Good match of colors. I headed to the second floor. When I got to the second floor it was one big room and 2 guest rooms. One guest room was just plain blue, and the other guest room was just plain yellow. The big room had like a 2 TVS, 4 computers, and a lot of other stuff. I walked up to the last floor. It was a narrow hallway. There was 6 rooms on each side. Every room was a guest room. On the left at the end of the hallway it said: Bella's Room. The other rooms were guest rooms. I took my hand and slid in the key to the door and unlocked it.

My room was great. The wallpaper is stripes. It is all colors, except all dark colors. They were nice and bright. My bed had purple covers. I lay on my bed and the bed was cozy and comfy. I get up. Remembering I left my bags in the car. "Damn!" I snap at myself. I take off my shorts and my shirt because I have my bikini under. My bikini was lighting blue color. I go outside and I hear the girls yelling. "REMATCH!" They both yell at the same time. "Hey new girl, can you play volley ball to make it equal?" Blonde girl says.

I walk over there. I pull my brown hair up. "My name is Bella. Let's make the game interesting. Who ever wins each of us got to pay 20 bucks to each of us. Like the boys lose each of them got to pay us 20 bucks. So each 3 guys got to pay me Bella." The girls nodded.

"By the way awesome idea. My name is Alice." She says.

"I love the idea! Rosalie is the name." She says.

"Name is Edward." The guy with Harry Potter glasses said.

"Hey! Name is Emmet!" The loud one said.

"Jasper." He says so simple with his shaggy hair.

I roll my eyes. The boys got to serve first. We all agreed on the money thing. I had a scholarship for volley ball for collage. Emmet was going to serve the ball. He aimed it towards me. I hit it back to Edward who was looking down for a moment. It hit the ground. Whoever got 25 points won? After an hour we had 23 points. The boys had 10 points. Then half an hour later they boys were paying us money. I got 60 bucks the first day I got her. So cool!

Renee and Phil were home. I left their trunk and get out my 3 bags and closed the trunk. I quickly went to my room and put my bags down. Then I ran out tired but jumped in the pool anyways. The water was cold and refreshing and it felt good against my smooth skin.

* * *

**What did you think? Edward and Bella have total different personalities. **

**Review if you want know what will be next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got favorite stories but no reviews. **

**It is okay but not for my sister. She is mad **

**But I told her we will have some soon. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Damn! The water felt good against me. I kept swimming to one and to another. I come up above the water. Alice runs over here. I just keep going to one side and another. "Hi Alice." I stop going to one side and another side. "What the hell do you want?" She sits down and puts her feet in the water.

"Can I swim with you?" She asked. I sat whatever and she goes sits on a chair. Yea right! That's not swimming, that's tanning. Some girls got on my nerves like some bitches at Washington. I thought for a minute.

_Flashback Starts: _

_I was playing volley ball with my dad. He hit it the ball and I hit it back and made a point. Girls pass by and laugh. I stick oat my tongue at them. "Bitchy girls." I say under my breath._

_"Are those your friends?" Dad asked. _

_"No they total bitches! They think the rule everything dad. I am not judging them." I shout. "But dad they bitches! I just want to kill them and hopefully those bitches will go to hell!" I shouted so they would hear me. _

_"Bella, you are judging them by the way they act. I don't like it. You were never there friend so you don't know how they act. I don't want you ever hear you say they are bitches." Dad says. "Understand." I nod yes but I called them bitches still._

_The next day I was at school one of the bitches came up to me. "I heard you yesterday calling me a bitch." She hissed. "I don't like it so I am going to kill you." She grabbed my paper and ripped it. _

_I hated her. That was my homework. I stand up and slapped her and I punched her in the nose. She started just waving her hands for a kitty fight. Well I ain't doing a kitty fight. "See you don't even know how to fight bitch!" I yelled. The whole class was cheering. Then she kicked me in the ankle. I punched her like crazy. "She was on the floor crying. "Yea who is the bitch now?" I shouted. The teacher came in. I was in trouble. _

_Flashback ends~  
_"Why aren't you swimming?" Alice asked me. I just ignore and get out of the pool. I walk in side the house.

"NO BELLA." Renee screamed. But I stepped on the carpet with my wet self. I just ran upstairs to my room without stopping to breathe. I got to my room and pulled on shorts and a tank top. I grabbed me iPod and I ran fast and ran out the door. 

I ran pass houses by the time it hit dark I didn't know where I was. I walked trying to think how I got here. "Hey, need a lift. I am Jacob Black." He shouts. I walk to the car and get in. "Where do you need to go?" He asked.

"I don't know." I say truthfully. "I am new here. It is my first day here in 6 years. Bella is my name. Do you know were a big white house is? My mom Renee lives there and her jerk husband Phil." He smiles and nods. "Thanks for the lift. I would have been sleeping outside if it wasn't for you." He laughs and stops by the house.

"Your welcome." I get out of the car and walk inside. I wave bye while he drives away.

* * *

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you for the reveiw. **

**i don't know who did it but **

**thank-you so much for doing it.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

Edward's Pov~

That night on the summer night I was studying about worms. I had worm in a glass container. Then I read about worms and did my own report. My teacher would be so happy I did this because it a choice if you could do this and wanted too. "Hey Bro!" Emmet called out. "You wanna go spray paint the school." I looked at him. "Oh yeah!" He shouted. "You like damn school." Emmet walked out of the room. He disgusted me.

Oh yeah! I been trying to figure out how dreams work and how it works. I also been really thinking how we can talk to animals. I really been t

Emmet was a stupid bitch. He really just brought hatred to me. I am just a intelligent man. One day there will be flying cars because of me. I been studying about airplanes, mostly on there wings. There wings make them glide. Now all I have to figure out is how to make a car glide. I also want to be the one to make the first airplane with no wings, and it really works. One day those things will happen and I will be rich, and all the girls would love me while Emmet is a jealous bitch. But those are dreams.

Oh yeah! I been trying to figure out how dreams work and how it works. I also been really thinking how we can talk to animals. I really been thinking. I took out my super duper journal. It had all my notes of everything I researched. My first research was about rain. I wrote notes and I wrote a paper. I looked at my grade I got. I got a A for it. It was a well written too. This is what I thought.

The next one I did was about clouds and how they form? What they are. The next one was about birds life. I got more into everything about research I soon decided I wanted to be the one who would build the first flying car, and the first airplane without wings.

That is what I wanted and everyone knew it. All my adopted brother and sisters knew it. They thought it was really geeky. But I think it is amazing. Now I am thinking about writing a report about what bitch really means and how a person can act like one. Which I would us Emmet for the example. Even know most likely I wasn't going to that because what kind of stupid person wanted to do that.

But I went looking back at the worms and reading books. Soon I heard my brothers and sisters laughing when they came right into the house. "I can get you in really big trouble." I say. "Really big trouble." I repeated.

"Edward have fun for once. If you tell on us I will rip you to pieces." Alice said. But she didn't care me one bit. She only was one eyes cat which meant I have no idea what it meant.

"Alice don't even talk!" Emmet yelled. "You tell on us bitch I will kill you and we will tell mother and father you died in a damn car accident and they will believe and we will live happily ever after without you in out life." He hissed. "So don't you dare tell on us." He was threatening me.

"Whatever bitch." I say to him and go looking back at my book. They all rolled there eyes and left the room.

They let me get back at reading.

* * *

**Okay I got my sister help me write this chapter. **

**but my sister is kind mad at me. **

**but please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay it is me Kelly. not my sister Kate. **

**she kinda got me thinking how I just let myself down and saying i am a total bitch. **

**but she is kinda right...so here is chapter 4. enjoy. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

Bella's Pov~

The next morning I awaken and slowly get out of my bed. Where the hell am I? Oh yeah I was living with my mother and my dad was gone. I wince at that thought, don't think about that Bella. I tell myself and get out of bed. I put on my lighting blue bikini on and put white shorts on and a blue tank top on with thin straps. I put on some aeropostale flip flops on that are blue and have aero of words on there.

I put my hair up in a high pony tail and began walking downstairs. "Bella, here you go." Mom's bitchy husband says and hands me a plate of food. It was toast, eggs, and bacon. The drink was orange juice. I gobble down my food, and I gulp my orange juice. I get some milk and gulp that down too.

"Do you have any fruit?" Phil nodded and pointed to a cabinet. I opened it and there was oranges, apples, and bananas. I take an apple and eat it in about ten minutes. I head outside. I saw that guy Edward in shorts and a t-shirt and he was reading a book. I go by him. "You're reading Pride and Prejudice?" I questioned. He looked up from my book. "That is a good book. I love it. I love the movie too." I admit.

"Yea. I saw the movie and decided to read the book. Have you ever read Whutering Heights." I haven't but I wanted to. I was reading Jane Eyre right now. I was in the middle of it.

"I haven't read Whutering Heights but I want to. I am in the middle of reading Jane Eyre. Ever read that?" I asked.

"No. I read Little Women. That was a pretty good book. I loved..." We started talking about the books. It was pretty fun and then Alice came out.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? The stupid classics?" I rolled my eyes. "Edward said I would love the book Little Women. But the first page was boring. It was like a peaice of shit." She says. "He tried to make me what the moves but I fell asleep." She complained about the classics.

"Well I kinda love classics." I say while Alice's gasped. "I may be cool. But ever since I read Romeo and Juliet I love the books. I think you would like that book. The move is pretty good too." I admit. "But since you didn't like Little Women you wouldn't like Pride and Prejudice or Emma, or Mansfield Park, or Jane Eyre. I think you would love the book Persuasion. You would love it. You wanna burrow it from me?" I asked.

"I hate classics. I will never read a book of classics." We both frown at each other. I think she would love the Persuasion. I glared at her with my deep brown chocolate eyes. "Fine!" She agreed to read the book. "I will try to read it!" Then we go towards my house.

As we enter the house my mom and Phil greet us and we head to my room. I opened a big chest. "Okay. There's Romeo and Juliet." Alice looked amazed at all the books. I have almost all the classics and American Girl books. I had one book that I loved. It was Beautiful Creatures. That was like only romance book that is not a classic that I loved. "Here it is." I grab the book Persuasion by Jane Austen." I hand her the book.

Alice reads like five pages. She continues reading. I take out my book Jane Eyre and read with her. For three hours we sit there reading. "Finished!" Alice exclaimed. "That was a pretty good book. If I liked that one would I love anything else. Make sure it is long." I take the book from her. I am glad she liked the book. I gave her two books. I gave her Sense and Sensibility, and Northanger Abbey.

"Wanna go swimming. That means not sit on a chair and tan. I mean in the damn pool." Alice agrees. Alice scurries to get her bathing suit on and Edward looks up from his book. I can't believe he is still out here.

"Did she like it? If she does, I am guessing you know people very well." I smirk and nod. "So you seem like you are some what nerdy." He said.

"Who said you can't be nerdy and popular at the same time. I am a nerd. I just don't have glasses or braces. Doesn't mean you are nerd if you get good grades and have glasses or braces. It's what the inside counts that makes you who you are." We both smile.

Alice comes out with a red bikini on. Rosalie was in a hot pink bikini and we all walked over to the pool. I pull of my shirt and shorts. We all three jump in the pool and swim around and playing around. About two hours later I get out. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail while it drips down my back. I pull on my shorts and my tank top when I am still soaking wet. "What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie said while they both sitting in a chair drying and tanning now.

"Just going for a run and keeping in shape." I say running away. I go fast as I can.

~_An Hour Later~_

I come back to my pool seeing Alice reading Sense and Sensibility. I see Rosalie reading Persuasion. "Who the hell went in my house?" I asked Alice. Alice raised her hand and continuied reading.

"I am about to throw this book in you pool Bella." Alice said. She throws the book on the ground. "It is so damn boring. Rosalie seems to likes Persuasion. I am going to try to read the other book you gave me." I pick up the book that Alice threw. Rosalie was on page 25.

"This might take me all week. I can burrow it. Right?" Rosalie ask. I just nod and head to my room. Around night time I finished Jane Eyre after two whole months of reading it. I go on facebook and I put my status as:

_Oh my god! Guess what all friends. I finished Jane Eyre. _

I had friend quest. It was Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. I accepted all of them. Then I take a shower and put my hair up. I put on shorts and a pink tank top. I drifted to sleep that night dreaming of the Cullen Family and me being apart of them by wedding.

* * *

**I never read ant of the classics.**

**has anyone read the classics? if you have, which on if your favorite?**

**did you like Persuasion? because i and my sisters wanna read it but we wanna know if it's good?**

**but if you like this story or like any of my stories REVIEW!**


End file.
